


The One That You Love

by Thedawnofdoom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, Emotional pain, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Teacher-Student Relationship, if you don't like it don't read it, mentions of past abuse ?, smut? not sure yet, yes yes ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: Sabrina has always liked her teacher somehow..writing sweet thank you notes and baking for her..But, there is something Sabrina doesn't know..Will it ruin everything? Or will she be able to forgive?
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. A Special Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this. I'm sorry this first chapter isn't really long..  
> I will try to update as soon as possible, but I start working on Monday, so I don't know yet how much time i'll have.  
> Follow me on instagram @ttheempressofhell  
> -Louise

"I love you, ..." Sabrina says and when said person stirrs and looks at her wide eyed, Sabrina's heart stops beating ...  
Now, you may be asking yourself who said peron is? And generally, what in heaven is going on here, so let's start from the beginning..

It was a day as any other in Sabrina Spellman's life, except that it wasn't at all. She had gotten up in the morning excited to see her friends and one other particular person, finishing her morning routine which consisted of; showering, dressing and sitting down with her aunties and cousin Ambrose for breakfast .

Afterwards, she grabbed her bag and made her way to school. Once there, Sabrina chatted with her friends and boyfriend, Harvey, on her way to class. But, instead of being greeted with the usual cosy styled Miss Wardwell Sabrina had grown so fond of, what awaited her was to say the least, shocking. In a good way though...  
Sabrina almost stumbled over her own feet as she sat down at her desk, not able to tear her eyes away from her teacher. The usually so old-fashioned dressed woman, was standing there in a tight dress matching the blood red lipstick on her lips. Her long hair, falling down her shoulders in beautiful curls. This surely was strange, but Sabrina found herself quite enjoying the new look. Sabrina's cheeks flushed a deep pink as Miss Wardwell's eyes landed on her and she quickly proceeded to focus her gaze on something else. Why was she acting like this? 

The next few weeks Sabrina found herself more and more drawn to her teacher, until she learned that said person was just like her a witch. It had shocked her at first and Sabrina couldn't ignore the sting in her heart at not having been told. Surely, Miss Wardwell had no obligation whatsoever to tell her and Sabrina was well aware of that, but still it hurt somehow. Nontheless, Sabrina was happy now being able to ask for adviceand help about her witch studies. Yet, another excuse to spend time with her beloved teacher.  
Well and then at some point after Miss wardwell had got her out of trouble for the millionth time yet, Sabrina decided it was high time for a thank you. So, sunday night just before bed, she sat down at her desk with a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Miss Wardwell,  
I don't really know what to say, except that I'm more than thankful for all your advice. I also know that a thank you is nothing compared to what you have done for me, but writing this was the only way I knew how to appreciate it.  
And I also just wanted to tell you that you're such a talented teacher and witch, I really look up to you.  
Thanks again!

Sincerely, yours Sabrina 

After erasing and writing it over and over again, Sabrina just left it at that. All left to do, was to give it to Miss Wardwell which was easier said than done.  
Should I? Come on, you're just being nice Sabrina thought to herself as she approached her teacher, after everyone had left the classroom. "Miss Wardwell..?"  
The piercing blue eyed woman looked up at her from her paperwork. "Sabrina, can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yes.. I mean no, uhm.. I wrote this for you" Sabrina said as she gently placed the letter on her teacher's desk . 

"Oh?" Miss Wardwell eyed the letter "Let me guess, a love confession?" She smirked as Sabrina's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red. "I'm just joking" The brunette chuckled.

"Right" Sabrina said somewhat awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss" She smiled and turned around leaving for home. 

Lilith chuckled, the girl really was something. She opened the letter and smiled as she read it. "My, my, Sabrina" The girl had been spending so much time with her lately, and Lilith would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention. She put the letter in a file and named it Sabrina, then she searched for her email address. Once found, Lilith grabbed her Laptop and wrote back to Sabrina.

Miss Spellman,  
I must say, I was not anticipating this, but it was a "sweet" gesture. And you're most welcome.  
You always know where to find me if you need anything.  
~Miss Wardwell

A few seconds later;  
I do, thank you  
~Sabrina

And with that read, Lilith went to bed. She fell asleep, her last thought, the silly, little white haired witch.


	2. Tingles

The next day, after Miss Wardwell's class which also happened to be the last period, Sabrina was stopped by her brunette teacher who had just dismissed the class. "Miss Spellman, a word please."  
Sabrina waited until everyone had left the classroom and then looked at her teacher. "Yes, Miss Wardwell?" 

"Let's go for a little walk, shall we?" She said as she transferred them outside. Sabrina was a little shocked at the sudden change of environment, but nonetheless of course happy at the lovely suggestions her teacher had just made. For a while, they both walked quietly side by side. Sabrina occupied herself with admiring their surroundings. It was a glorious, colourful autumn. The tree- "What-oh.." Sabrina seemingly had been in trance, not realising Lilith had dragged her into a coffee shop, until she accidentally bumped into Lilith who had come to a halt. 

"Sorry" She stammered, turning red at the feeling of the brunette's comforting warmth. And then she was cold again as Lilith walked forward a step and turned around to order two coffees. Sabrina didn't like coffee, but when her teacher handed her her cup and looked into her eyes with those piercing blue ones while she tried it, it was the best thing Sabrina had ever tasted. Her hand still tingled where Miss Wardwell had grabbed it.

As they walked through a park with their coffees, a light drizzle started to fall. Lilith pulled an umbrella from her bag, Sabrina tried hiding under her coat. "Don't be silly," The older woman pulled her under the umbrella with her. 

As the sun started to shine again, Lilith pulled Sabrina down to sit on a bench. The young witch beamed up at her, and Lilith couldn't help but smile. A litte one, barely there, but Sabrina noticed it. Swearing to herself, she'd do everything in her power to see it again, to make her teacher smile from her heart. The more time Sabrina spent with Miss Wardwell, the closer she felt to her.

And Lilith much likewise... She couldn't quite explain why, but she felt like they had some sort of bond. She hated all those incompetent students of hers, especially the boys, but Sabrina was something else. The little witch was one of the brightest students in her year and compared to all the other teenagers, quite the mature young woman. And Lilith had to admit the girl was pretty.

The two of them just sat there lost in each other's eyes until it started raining heavily. Their clothes were drenched in a matter of seconds. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else. My cottage?" Sabrina nodded all too happily. Lilith looked around them and when she found they were alone, she transferred them to her cottage. The fire place lit on its own and both of them hurried over towards the warmth. Though, when Sabrina looked at her teacher, she felt.. too warm. The low-cut dress clung to her curves , hair damp glued to her back and shoulders. The fire's shadows were dancing over Miss Wardwell's face. She couldn't help but stare at the breathtaking woman, but when said person turns around to look at her, Sabrina quickly focuses her gaze on the fire.

Lilith wasn't stupid, she was well aware of the girl starring, but she enjoyed the attention, very very much so. The make-over she had given Mary Wardwell's body, was actually something she was proud of. The only bad thing that had come with the change, was Hawthorne's constant hitting on her. His, unlike Sabrina's, attention wasn't welcomed. 

_Let the girl stare_ , Lilith thought and with a snap of her fingers was standing in her favourite robe; forest-green silk, a plunging neckline, and high slits. She sat down on her armchair opposite to the fire, crossing one leg over the other which caught Sabrina's attention.

The blonde girl looked at her blushing and Lilith smirked to herself. Sabrina's clothes had almost completely dried when she was gestured at to sit down. As she did so, Miss Wardwell asked her something that made her gaze snap up from the brunette's cleavage. "'m sorry, I didn't hear you"

Lilith grinned wickedly "I was asking, who do you like?" Sabrina looked away. She wanted to say _You,you, a thousand times you. You're the only one I can ever think about. You're gorgeous and sweet and funny and..._  
But, she couldn't. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands which had seemingly become very interesting at that moment. Lilith definitely hadn't been expecting an answer from Sabrina, she already knew, but teasing the poor little witch was funny. The way Sabrina's eyes would widen and the deep red colouring her cheeks. Just adorable. 

Sabrina yawned as her eyes began closing at their own accord. "You could stay here tonight," Her teacher says. "We'd have to share a bed though" Sabrina's mind fills with possibilities which are **never** gonna happen, she reminds herself. She also isn't really sure if it's such a good idea to sleep in the same bed as Miss Wardwell. Not, that she didn't like it, but was she prepared for it? She'd most likely never be, and she was too tired at the moment to think clealry, so to hell with it. "If that's alright with you, Miss" She said barely above a whisper.

"Why, of course" Lilith smiled as she picked up the half asleep, little girl, and carried her to her bedroom where she lay her down gently. Sabrina, however, didn't seem to be willing to let go of her grip around Lilith's neck. So, she was pulled down with her on the bed. Sabrina hugged her instantly. Usually, the demoness hated it when people hugged her, but Sabrina felt warm and comforting against her body. 

**And now here we are, at that exact moment the first chapter started with...**

_"I love you, ..." Sabrina says and when said person stirs and looks at her wide eyed, Sabrina's heart stops beating ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.. took me a while. I hope it's to your liking, and I'll try posting the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Lots of love  
> -Louise <3


	3. It was Magic

The girl had been half asleep when those words fell from her lips. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"Y-you **love** me?" Lilith looks at her in surprise. She knows her student harboured some sort of attraction to her, but **love**?! No one could ever love her, Mary Wardwell maybe, but not Lilith herself. She's cruel and if Sabrina ever found out, she'd certainly hate her. No, no, Sabrina couldn't...She was so sweet and innocent, how could she ever love someone like Lilith.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while though. I know you're not interested in me, I'm not as beautiful as you, I'm your student, immature and silly, but I-" Lilith put her hand over Sabrina's mouth who looks at her in surprise and takes a deep breath.

"Sabrina" She whispers as she sits up and removes her hand from Sabrina's mouth slowly, fingers brushing over her lips. Sabrina gasps and Lilith leans in a bit closer. Lilith, unable to form a coherent sentence, tells her how she feels the only way she can. Before she can change her mind, Lilith leans down , pressing her lips to Sabrina's. After Sabrina's momentary shock fades, she kisses Lilith back; as her lips move against those devilishly red ones, it's like there's fire in Sabrina's veins. It was soft at first, but soon   
turned into something full of passion. Sabrina had often imagined what this moment would be like, yet it was nothing like she had pictured. 

Miss Wardwell tastes like metal and lipstick, her skin so warm through her robe. Her hands gently cup Sabrina's face whose arms timidly wrap around her waist. Miss Wardwell straddles her waist as she's pulled closer by the lithe body underneath her. She runs her tongue along Sabrina's lips nearly making her moan at the sensation. She can't believe this is actually happening.

When they finally break apart, they're both completely and utterly breathless. Lilith tilts her head so their foreheads are touching. "Don't ever say anything like that about yourself again. You're beautiful and very mature for your age never silly, do you hear me?" Sabrina nods as she smiles a quiet yawn escaping her mouth. Lilith chuckles, "We should probably sleep."

Sabrina huffs, she'd enjoyed their kissing.. a lot. Lilith chuckles again and captures Sabrina's lips in another kiss and it's like everything else in the world fades as they fall asleep curled into each other.

In the morning, Sabrina woke up before Miss Wardwell. She smiled at the woman and took advantage of the moment to study her more carefully. She thought of those beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes, oh her eyes. They got her every time. They couldn't be described, they rebelled, taking on a different hue every now and then. But, they always sparkled with this emotion Sabrina could never place.  
And her smile, oh her smile. It zapped her heart every time.   
Her smile was something ever to be taken for granted. She rarely showed it around people, but when she did, oh it was magic.

Sabrina kissed her cheek a she slipped out of bed into the kitchen. She grabbed one of her aunt Hilda's recipes which she had lent to Roz a few days ago.   
Butter, sugar, flour, a pinch of cinnamon..

"It looks delicious"

Sabrina turned around to see Lilith behind her and smiled.

"What are you making?" Lilith asked curiously. Sabrina smiled and pointed to the recipe on the counter. 

"Cinnamon bread? You spoil me" Lilith grinned and chuckled. Sabrina thought it to be the most mesmerizing sound in the world. She wanted to bottle it. Sabrina smiled again as she felt a kiss on her bare shouder. "How much longer do you have on these?" Sabrina glanced at the clock and held ten fingers up. 'Alright, I suppose I can wait.'

Sabrina cocked her head at Lilith, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, I'll wait till you're done. Finish your bred." Sabrina shook her head at her fondly, pouring the batter into the tin.

"Hey'

Sabrina looked back at her.

"You're pretty"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, sprinkling the crumb topping over the batter. As son as she placed the tin in the oven, Lilith's arms wrapped around her. Sabrina laughed, leaning into her.Lilith whispered in her ear, "You can take a break before cleaning up, can't you?" Sabrina deliberated a moment before nodding her head, and instantly Lilith's lips found her neck. Sabrina laughed.

Once Sabrina had cleaned up and set the table with a little help from Lilith, they sat down and started eating.

"Hey" Sabrina said this time, Lilith looked up at her. "I love you." 

And a part of Lilith wished she coud say it back, but she knew that Sabrina knew; actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as always <3  
> Next chapter will be interesting, I promise


	4. GET OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I fried while writing this and I know it isn’t that long either but I just wanted to update finally and it took me a while to write this, though it’s given shortness.

She's biting down on her lip to prevent herself from crying, so hard she thinks it might be  
drawing blood, but she can't surrender, not this time.  
"No, she shakes her head frantic. 

"Please don't" She pleads and pleads no, until she's actually crying, in time with her thumping hearbeat. And for a second, he does stop and turns around as if to leave. He pauses once he's reached the door and Lilith knows she's never going to win.  
Knows he's never going to leave her just because she wants him to.  
She screams dreadfully as a searing pain shoots up her arm, like a fire running up her wrist to her elbow. And all of a sudden, she drops on the ground. The pain is nothing compared to the things he had made her endure before though. 

She looks up at him and knows from the look on his face, she's seen it before, that he's enjoying it. Loves to make her suffer and takes great pleasure in hearing her cry and scream in pain.

There had been over a million times, she'd wished for death...fucking immortality!  
Because anything would be better than this..  
Her arm feels completely devoured by flames and she's starting to lose consciousness.  
And then she's focusing on a new pain. A pain that reminds her that the last time, Lucifer had  
been kind to her, was over a millenia ago.  
Her arm seems to be cooling slightly, tears blinding her vision she begins to sob uncontrollably  
as her eyes shoot open at the soft touch and voice.

"Miss Wardwell” She found Sabrina by her side, a cold, wet cloth brushing softly over her  
glowing arm. "It's okay," she whispers and Lilith sobs and sobs. She lets herself be wrapped into Sabrina's arms, who keeps whispering sweet words into her ear."It was just a nightmare”

It wasn't, but Lilith says nothing nontheless. They don't talk about it and Lilith is forever grateful Sabrina doesn't press. Only checks if she's okay, and both of them know she isn't, but that's okay.

Sabrina holds her until morning, keeps rubbing her back and kissing her temple as Lilith whimpers every now and then. 

Sabrina whispers something that, if she had the ability to die, would’ve stopped her heart from beating. 

“You’re not alone” 

And for the first time since she couldn’t even remember, a tingling feeling spread from her chest warming every inch of her body. 

Lucifer had made her feel worthless to the bone. He’d used and hurt her in every way possible and he still was. It’s why this couldn’t go on.. he’d hurt Sabrina too for all she knew..

This, she had to end it now, before she’d get even more attached than she already was. 

“Sabrina, we can’t do this.. I’m your teacher, I could get fired and you expelled.” She didn’t know what else to use as an excuse. 

“No one has to know..” Sabrina tried 

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t risk it.” 

“But, Miss Wardwell-“

“Sabrina please” She said not wanting to prolong it any more and make it harder for the both of them.  
Sabrina didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want to lose what she had just gained, so she kissed Lilith. 

Lilith absent minded kissed her back, it was too sweet.. _No! Don’t do this to yourself!_ She pushed Sabrina away from her and did what she thought was right. 

“Get out” 

Sabrina’s eyes widened “Miss Wardwell-“

“I said get out!” Lilith was near tears again. She didn’t mean to be so harsh, but having Sabrina hate her would keep her away.

“But, I thought- you love me..” Sabrina said teary eyed. 

“ **GET! OUT!** ” Lilith growled as she felt a knife being stabbed into her heart. She’d never despised herself as much as she did in this moment. 

Sabrina’s tears started streaming down her cheeks as she ran out the cottage not once looking back. 

When she reached the mortuary, she ran up to her room, ignoring her concerned aunts and locked the door. She saw the things she’d left at Miss Wardwell’s cottage laying on her bed. She sank onto it crying seemingly with no end. 

Lilith was much in the same state. She had transferred Sabrina’s things gone, not wanting to be reminded of her by anything as she curled into herself. Her sobs filling the empty corners of the cottage as her happiness from just moments ago fades into nothingness.


End file.
